Through the Journals of EA
by Links Black
Summary: Erin Adele first meets the BAU as a result of her father being abducted. This interaction leads her down the path to becoming a Federal Agent herself, will she make it to the BAU or is the work too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any Character or story lines notably own by Criminal Minds. I do own Erin Adele and her family.

Chapter One

September 30th, 2006

The black SUV that my sister and I were currently riding in was silent. Not unusual, most people don't know how to react to my sister and her disability. Why would two Federal Agents be different?

I momentarily looked up from my journal to look at the two Federal Agents. Agent Gideon was in the front passenger seat looking through his current case file. He and his team were brought in from Quantico to help find my father. The driver was a local Agent from here, New York City. I pinched the bridge of my nose before returning my attention back to my journal.

My father was abducted three days ago, his abduction matches the pattern of four other men from the city. All five were single fathers, the first four were brutally tortured before being found murdered. I know with all my heart my father is still alive but for how much longer?

I know I can help piece this together but would the BAU accept the help of a nineteen year old? I can offer more than just the answers to the typical "Does your father have any enemies?" questions.

I looked up again as the SUV began to slow. I glanced at my younger sister, she was wringing her hands nervous. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention, I gave her the most encouraging smile I could.

We just pulled up to the FBI headquarters, until later

Forever Always

E.A.

I quickly signed my journal entry , throwing my journal in my messenger bag. I helped my little sister out of the SUV and followed Agent Gideon inside. The bullpen was chaotic, local law enforcements and Federal Agents were bustling around. Emily stopped and tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. "I'm scared Erin." she signed as a female dark haired Agent walked towards us.

"It will be okay, I promise." I signed back.

"No one said anything about the daughters being deaf." the female Agent directed her statement to Agent Gideon and the Agent who drove the SUV.

"Just my sister ma'am." I said to clarify the situation. I caught the female Agent off guard.

"I apologize that was rude of me, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss." she held out her hand as she introduced herself.

"No need to apologize ma'am. I'm Erin Adele, this is my sister Emily." I said shaking her hand and introducing myself and my sister. Again my sister grabbed my sleeve.

"We have something in common." she signed. I gave her a small smile, she seemed to calm down around Agent Prentiss.

"What did she say?" Agent Prentiss politely asked.

"You two have something in common." I answered. I noticed Agent Gideon tried to hide a smile. Agent Prentiss looked confused momentarily before she smiled.

"Right our names, so does that mean she can read lips?" Agent Prentiss asked. I nodded politely as we were led to a meeting room.

"May I ask a favor?" I asked as I was offered a seat.

"Of course." Agent Gideon answered sitting across from me.

"I don't want to talk about these things in front of my sister, she's eight and she's scared. We've already lost our mother..." I turned myself so that Emily couldn't see me speak. "If we lose our father, I don't want her to hear the questions. Well in a sense of hearing." I asked.

"Emily why don't you take our young friend to sit with J.J." Agent Gideon asked of Agent Prentiss who was still standing by the door. I turned to my sister giving her a small smile.

"Agent Prentiss is going to take you to one of her friends while we talk, okay?" I signed, Emily nodded and stood from the seat beside me and joined Agent Prentiss who led her out of the room. It didn't take long for Agent Prentiss to return.

"What can you tell us about your father?" Agent Gideon asked heading straight to the point.

"He's a good man..." Agent Prentiss without realizing it interrupted me as if this was an interrogation instead of speaking to a family member of a victim.

"That's an odd way to start talking about your father." she stated sharing a look with Agent Gideon.

"I know the typical questions you're going to ask, I was asked them when my mother died." I stated swallowing the lump in my throat. I took a moment to collect my emotions. "My father loves us, he just has a hard way of showing it... and no he's never touched us. When my mother died my father took it hard, he distanced himself by working all the time. I don't blame him..."

"Why is that?" Agent Gideon asked, his voice held compassion.

"When Emily was born my father had a hard time learning to communicate, he has bad hand coordination. He doesn't know ASL, he relied heavily on my mother to communicate with Emily. Losing that, he drove himself deeper into his work making sure he could provide everything we could need." I answered. Agent Gideon nodded before he and Agent Prentiss stood to meet with the rest of their team.

I found my sister sitting at a desk in the bullpen with a blonde Agent, she must be J.J that Agent Gideon mentioned. Emily was coloring, I smiled to the blonde as she stood offering me her seat as she took her leave to join her team. Emily looked up and smiled, "J.J's nice, I like her." she signed.

"That's nice sweetie." I signed back. I noticed Agent Gideon and his team were set up in another meeting room. Then I remembered the name of one of the first four victims from the news, Mr. Randall. "Emily stay here, I'll be right back." I signed. I slowly walked over tot he meeting room trying to swallow my nerves.

"The UnSub is targeting single fathers who he believes are mistreating their children." I heard a strong male voice as I stepped up to the door, Agent Gideon was the next to speak.

"Mr. Adele is a workaholic, how is he mistreating his kids?"

"Neglect..." I spoke up grabbing everyone's attention, almost instantly my attention was pulled to the board with the victims pictures. Including the photos of their mutilation, it made me sick.

"Miss Adele you shouldn't be in here." a tall Agent stood to usher me out.

"Wait a minute Hotch, why do you say neglect?" Agent Gideon asked as he tried to shield my view of the board.

"Whoever took my father perceives his distancing as neglect." I answered timidly before stepping around Agent Gideon to point at Mr. Randall's picture. "We know Mr. Randall's daughter, she's Emily's best friend." I stated fighting the nauseous feeling trying to take over.

The tall Agent and Agent Gideon shared a look before a dark skin Agent spoke up, "Do you recognize any of the other victims?"

Looking back at the photos I urged myself to ignore the mutilation and focused on the men. The first one looked familiar but I didn't personally know him. I think his son went to my sisters school. I pointed to his picture before looking at the Agent. " I think his son goes to my sister's school." I whipped my head back to look at the board this time forcing myself to look at the crime scene photos.

Mr. Randall's tongue had been cut out, the first victim's eyes removed. "It's symbolic, oh my god." I placed my hand over my mouth. I could feel my blood rush to my head as the dark skin Agent helped me sit down.

"Miss are you alright?" he asked kneeling to at my eye level. I nodded afraid to speak. "What do you see?" he asked patiently.

"Mr. Randall's daughter, Cara is in my sister's class. She's mute, hasn't spoken a word since her mom ran off and got re-married. Her father's tongue was cut out." I pointed to the first victims photo, "His son is blind. May I ask? The children of the other two is one paralyzed? I asked looking at the man's photo who had his legs hacked off.

The Hotch guy was the one to answer having opened his file. "Yes."

"Children with disabilities, that's the link." a young Agent in the back spoke up. "We should have Garcia check to see if the other two victims go to Emily's school.

"You did good kid. I'll take you back to your sister." the Agent before me said sincerely. I nodded and followed him out of the meeting room. "I'm Derek Morgan by the way and I have to admit you kept your cool back there."

"Hardly, I thought I was going to be sick." my hands were shaking as I spoke.

"Would you like some water? Might help calm you down for your sister, I can tell you're her rock." Agent Morgan said already moving to grab a water bottle.

"Thank you." I accepted the bottle before sitting down with my sister. Agent Morgan gave my sister a small pat on the head as he returned to his team. A few minutes later and the entire team from Quantico rushed out to the parked SUVs. A local Federal Agent stayed close by, no doubt our supervision detail.

I watched as my sister continued to color. Minutes continued to tick by painstakingly slow. Remembering the water Agent Morgan gave me I took a sip, sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose again. Please let them find my father alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Minutes still ticked by and the BAU still hadn't returned. The stress was catching up to me, I had a splitting headache so I decided to lay my head down on the desk for just a few minutes in hopes of alleviating it.

"Miss Adele?" I felt a hand on my shoulder before I heard the calm voice.

"It's Erin" I mumbled before looking up, it was J.J. the blonde Agent from before. I made a quick glance to my sister before turning my full attention to J.J. "I must have dozed off." I apologized.

"How are you holding up? Can I get you anything?" J.J. asked with an attempt at an encouraging kind smile.

"Don't suppose I could trouble you for some Ibuprofen?" I asked once again pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Of course. Stress headache?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, though it was a stupid question.

"You don't work with five profilers for years without picking up some of their skills." she answered with a genuine smile, "I'll be right back." I nodded as the blonde walked away and turned my attention to my sister.

"How are you hanging in there kiddo? Do you need anything?" I signed as Emily finished drawing a picture of group of people. "Who are you drawing Em?" I asked looking over the color pencil drawing.

She pointed to the slightly larger man first before signing, "That's Agent Gideon..." she pointed to the blonde who she referred to as J.J. "It's the team who are going to bring Daddy back." I smiled at my sister. "Do you have gummies?" Emily signed admitting she was hungry. I nodded and dug into my messenger bag for a pack of fruit snacks I always carried for Emily.

J.J. had returned with the Ibuprofen right as I found the snack and passed it to my sister. Distracted by her snack Emily continued with coloring. I graciously took the Ibuprofen from J.J. as she returned to her seat. "If you don't mind my asking, why the large age difference between you and your sister?" J.J. asked. I could tell that she instantly regretted the question as she witnessed the heartbreaking look spread across my face.

"My mother had a still birth, a baby boy. He would have been 4 years younger than me. It took my parents awhile but they really wanted another child and well Emily was born." I answered.

"I'm so sorry." I knew J.J. was both apologizing for asking and the loss of a sibling.

"Though he was born silent his little life spoke volumes. My mom used that quote often, it help ease the loss." I stated with a small smile. J.J. looked like she was about to say something else when her phone started chiming. She smile briefly before excusing herself to answer the call. I took another sip of water and looked at my sister's drawing.

J.J. returned from her phone call, a genuine smile gracing her features. "Erin we got him, your father is on his way to Lennox Hill Hospital. When you're ready I'll give you girls a ride over there so you can see him." I was so relieved that I couldn't contain the tears. I slowly stood hugging my sister close to me.

"Thank you." I faced my sister who looked confused, I could see she was concerned that I had tears. "Do you want to go see Daddy?" I signed, a glowing smile spreading across my face as I wiped at my eyes. Emily nodded excitedly and hurried to pack up her things.

The drive to the hospital was silent, this time it was a comfortable silence. The BAU had done it, they saved my father.

J.J. escorted us to the room the Doctors were treating my father in. The scrawny Agent and Agent Hotchner were standing by the door. I could tell Emily was anxious to see our dad, I stopped her before she could run in, "Remember you have to be gentle." I signed, Emily nodded before walking quickly to see him.

I hung back momentarily observing, clearly in pain my father requested a nurse to help Emily up on the bed into a crushing embrace. His left ear was covered by a bandage, his left eye was swollen shut and he sported a split lip with three stitches. I noticed an I.V. In his right arm giving him meds and fluids. The last thing to grab my attention were the matching bandages on his wrists, most likely caused from how he was restrained.

I looked to Agent Hotchner, "What did he do to him?" I asked almost afraid to find out.

"It may be better if you didn't know." The young Agent remarked with a look that I couldn't quite place marring his handsome features, I wish I knew what his name was.

"Unfortunately my brain won't let me stay in ignorance." I replied back to the young Agent. "I need the closure." I added.

"Beyond the beating he was attempting to remove your father's ears. He slightly succeeded, nothing a couple of stitches won't help." Agent Hotchner stoically answered.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner." I slowly entered the hospital room making my way to my father's side.

"Hey peanut." my father's voice was drawn and exhausted, he pulled me down so that I was sitting on the side of the bed pulling me into a one armed hug his other arm still holding Emily. He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead tears clearly collecting in his eyes.

"Welcome back Daddy."

"I love you girls so much, I'm so sorry you went through that." Emotions were high and neither of use even attempted to stop or hide our tears.

"It's not your fault, I'm just happy we have you back." I smiled as Emily pulled out her note pad and drawings telling dad about all the nice people we met. I took a seat in the hospital's recliner and just watched.

Hours later with Emily still snuggled up to our father's side both sound asleep, I pulled out my journal.

Trials are given to test ones strengths. Today I faced many and realized I stood tall with bravery I didn't know I possessed. I dare say today made a huge impact on me, I

was now intrigued by the work the BAU does. I always wanted to help people...

"What are you writing peanut?" I looked up at the sound of my father's exhausted voice.

"The usual, my thoughts... the BAU." I answered.

"Speak your mind kiddo." my dad urged me to go on.

"Would you be upset id I changed my focus in college? I think I may want to change my future career path." I blurted out, I hadn't even thought this through completely.

"Of course not, it's why you started with core credits. Most kids your age change their minds several times before figuring out what they want. Whats this really about?" dad asked reading me like an open book.

"I don't know, I guess today just got me thinking." I answered leading to a prominent silence, a silence that gave my father the opportunity to do what father's do best... encourage.

"I heard from Agent Morgan that you helped piece the victims together, led them to finding me. I couldn't be more proud." dad said with a true proud smile. It didn't take long though for his exhaustion to show again as he fought off a yawn.

"You should get some more rest Dad. We can talk more when you're feeling better." I urged with a compassionate smile. Soon his eyes drifted shut and I returned my thoughts to my journal.

… I always wanted to help people, I just thought it would have been a medical or scientific path. Maybe I needed to try the FBI path, maybe some day that path would lead to the path of a profiler.

Forever Always,

E.A.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sort of fudging the timeline of the show please bare with me. Also I have no clue how the selection process for the FBI goes so yeah this probably is not realistic at all. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

August 12th, 2009

It's hard to believe that in two months it would be three years since that fateful day. A lot has changed, my family moved from New York, my father took a job in Maryland. Happy to report that he doesn't use his job to hide anymore, his ASL is improving but he's still not that great but it's a start. Emily loves her new school, I think being here is doing her good, she's making lots of friends and its a fresh start for her and Dad.

Currently Dad and I were apartment hunting for myself. I graduated from NYU early, I had been enrolled at the FBI academy from almost a year now. I hope it won't be long and I'd be able to call myself a Federal Agent. Until next time...

Forever Always,

E.A.

"Alright kiddo, this is the fourth apartment we looked at today. Are you sure you want to move out on your own?" Dad asked as I put my journal back in my messenger bag.

"Don't you think I should? Not knowing what my hours may be like, I don't want to disturb you and Emily relies on a normal schedule." I answered looking out the window as dad drove.

"I'm not saying this because I doubt your abilities, it's just your not an Agent yet. Maybe we should just wait to see how things pan out." I sighed, dad was a hundred percent right. I looked over to dad and smiled as he continued driving down the highway.

"Your right, we should wait." I answered.

-Seven Months Later-

~Hotchner's PoV~

It was a down day for the BAU, a day to catch up on paperwork as we had no active cases. Gideon was taking up residency in the seat across from my desk, our discussion topic just so happened to be that of Derek Morgan and the case which targeted him as the Unsub. We agreed to never mention Morgan's past outside of case documents.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on my office door. "You can come in." I called out, my eyes were still glued to the file in front of me. I looked up as the door opened to find Gideon's attention had pulled to J.J. as well. "Case?" I asked.

"Not at this time sir." J.J. answered though she held files in her hands. "Actually I'm here because it's the BAU's turn to select a FBI Academy candidate for field training." J.J. explained as he crossed the office to hand me the three files she was holding.

"Only three candidates?" Gideon asked.

"There were five in total this round. We're the third department to choose." J.J. answered.

"Why so few this round?" Gideon again asked, I could understand his curiosity it was rare to have so few.

"Actually this is a breakout round, early graduates." J.J. explained.

"Early graduates? Like Reid early?" I asked taking the files and opening the first.

"I couldn't tell you, I can say Desenberg was recommending the last file to the BAU. Anyway our selection is due by Friday." J.J. responded taking her leave.

"Do you want to stay and look through their profiles?" I asked Gideon, the file before me a thirty-four year old make, degree in criminal justice. High marks at the academy. Gideon remained in his seat, his answer obvious. "Richard Phillips, I know it's just field practice but I don't see anything here that matches him to the BAU." I stated handing Gideon the file.

The second file held a thirty-two year old male, a degree in forensic science, six years of service for Metro P.D. Again high marks at the academy. "Nathan Harris, he looks more suitable than Phillips." passing the second file, Gideon gave a curt nod.

"Your right, he looks good. What about the third? I'm curious why would recommend someone for profiling." Gideon stated skimming through Harris' file.

Opening the third file I was surprised , I was met with the face of a twenty-two soon to be twenty-three female. Not just any female either, Erin Adele. "Interesting. Is this the same Erin Adele from the New York case three years ago?" I asked moving the file so Gideon had a better angle while I continued to read. Of the three files she had the highest marks in the academy. She completed her college degree in three years, majoring in Basic Behavior and Social Science, minoring in Communications and Linguistics.

"Give her three Ph.D's and I would think we were looking at Reid's transcript from the academy. She doesn't look like she's changed much." Gideon confirmed. "Desenberg noted student shows a heightened sense of detail, mental patterns." he read out loud from the file.

"Mental patterns? What do you think she meant by that?" I asked.

"Think back to her father's abduction, she looked at the board for what maybe five minutes?" Gideon stated analyzing the notation with her actions.

"She pieced together the Unsub's target motivation as if it was a simple pattern." I supplied following his train of thought.

Taking the time to reread the three files in front of us it was easy to determine that Richard Phillips wasn't a good candidate to have temporarily on their team. The decision now was between Nathan Harris and Erin Adele.

"Who would you choose?" I asked Gideon, he shrugged.

"Depends, are you choosing for the sake of the exercise or for a future team member?" Gideon answered with his own question. He always did have a way of guiding me without actually voicing his guidance directly.

The next morning I informed J.J. of our decision so she could pass on the final two candidates to the last branches. Our new temporary team member would be starting in a week.


End file.
